With the development of the IoT (Internet of Things) technology, GNSS navigation and high-precision positioning devices are becoming more and more multifunctional—having functions, such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, and 4G mobile communication, while implementing navigation and positioning. A traditional design adopts an idea of separate designs for each antenna, and fails to consider the interference and coupling among the antennas, so that a GNSS signal is easily subjected to the interference, and the positioning accuracy is reduced.
In the related art, a separately designed antenna is generally directly integrated. For example, a 4G or Wi-Fi antenna is directly placed around a GNSS antenna, and when a signal of the GNSS antenna is disturbed, the positioning accuracy will be reduced, and even the satellite will be in a loss of lock status.